Fighting Destiny
by NighttimeTerrors
Summary: Reagan Hunt has been best friends with Alec Sadler and Julian Randol as long as she can remember...little does she know that like them she has a destiny for the future. Set in S2


**A/N **This will be set in season 2 starting at episode 3.

**Chapter 1**

I nervously twirled my fingers across the rough writing of the book I was holding, trying not to allow my eyes to stray outside the window.

"Have you talked to Alec?" Ann Sadler questions drawing my attention upwards just as the prison came into view. The cold stone walls causing me to gulp, something about prisons always made me feel sick.

"Reagan," Ann says, calling my name in order to draw my attention back to her.

"Umm no I mean I guess we haven't gotten in touch," I mutter, my voice sounding flustered.

"He'll get back in touch, he's just been busy," Ann tries comforting me misinterpreting the reason for my voice tone.

I push out a forced smile, "I know, it's happened before its never really affected our friendship," I tell her, looking back down at my lap.

It was true Alec and I had been best friends since we were little and although we went through patches, it never really lasted. Then there was Julian, we'd been friends nearly as long as me and Alec and we'd stay close that whole time. However I was starting to doubt if I ever really knew him, because there was no way that Julian I knew would shot a cop, hold hostages, and try to blow up a building. This was the first time I had visited him in prison, it was the first time I could work up the courage to. My hand hovered over the door handle as we parked Ann stepped out quickly but I took a little bit longer. It was only when Ann gave me a look, seeming to ask if I was coming that I swing the door open. Forcing myself out of the car, while struggling to keep the books upright in my hands. One kick from my foot and the door slams shut my escape all but disappeared.

"Julian will be happy to see you," she promises.

I smile at her unsure what to say because all I can think is would he? I hadn't exactly been their as his friend when he needed it. I guess it just took me to long to process what had happened, I didn't understand why he had done it. Although to be honest I never got the whole activitism thing, I was just one of those people that didn't really stand for anything. Ann guided as through the sign in process relatively easily I guess she was used to it and in what seemed to be too short a time we were walking into the room to see Julian. I held back a gasp, I guess I had expected some radical change to prove that the person who did this wasn't my friend, but there was nothing he just was Julian. A look of surprise flashes across his face when he sees me, I give a tentative smile as I take my seat across from him. The chair feels uncomfortable and cold against me making me want to run even more we my smile is not returned.

"Reagan brought you some books," Ann says, almost seeming to sense my desire to leave.

When Julian doesn't say anything I decide to jump in hoping that somehow my stupid ramblings will bring forth forgiveness, "Yeah, there's this one on Theseus it's fiction but you know its all about the corruption in the system which I figured would be right up your alley, cause you know. Then again if it's not I got some classics like there's some," I start saying my thoughts even more muddled than my words.

"Thanks," Julian interrupts taking the other side of the books and pulling them over to him.

I take it as a hint to keep my mouth closed because it seems as I expected Julian was not happy to see me. He's looking at me and I wish I was able to tell from that look exactly what he was thinking, uncomfortable with the eye contact, I brush my gold locks behind my ear looking the other way.

"How have you been?" Ann asks breaking the tense silence.

"Fine," Julian replies.

I sigh half relieved maybe it wasn't just me he was acting this way to. "That's good, I figured you might have some trouble you know being kind of," I begin to say before trailing off this wasn't a joke it was his life right now, my comments weren't going to be appreciated.

"Like I said fine," Julian repeats stressing the word. I studied the room it was a typical room white with two doors, I needed to apologize I realized that as I looked around.

"Julian, I'm sorry I haven't visited earlier. I haven't exactly been the best friend in the world but I just want you to know that I'm here for you now. And I'm totally on your side, so if you need anything just tell me," I say earnestly, knowing that as each words escaped my lips that I meant them.

A wisp of a smile appeared on Julian's face before it disappeared again, "Thanks Reagan," he replies.

I smiled just glad that he had actually acknowledged my apology. The rest of the visit went on a little smoother, not that we were able to even stay that long. Ann dropped me off in my apartment in town and I sank down on my bed thankfully. All I really want to do was lye down and try to process the day's events but the incessant ringing of my phone destroyed that plan. Quickly I pull my tired body up walking the few steps over to my bag, grinning when I see the caller id.

"I'm not talking to you," I announce to the caller, falling down on my desk chair and swinging around.

"Yeah I know I haven't called in a while, but I've been sorting some stuff out," Alec replies. At least he never lied to me and said he had been busy.

"I'm beginning to feel used," I joke, not really annoyed after all I hadn't called him.

"You and me both," Alec responds his voice still serious.

"What's up?" I ask him.

Alec seems to pause a few seconds as if decided if he really wants to talk to me about it. "If you wanted to remember something important and you had the means to but it was dangerous would you?" Alec questions me.

I suck in my breath, "Alec please don't tell me you're talking about flash," I say, everyone had heard about the new drug on the streets.

"Reagan there's stuff that my dad told me that I need to remember," Alec argues.

I consider his words I knew Alec had a lot of questions about his dad but still drugs were drugs and this one seemed to have caused a lot of deaths. "I don't know what to say, but Alec if you do decide to do that, be careful okay?" I beg him, the last thing I needed was to lose Alec.

A knock at my bedroom doors startles me, "Just a sec Alec," I say before he can reply.

I place my phone on my chest before calling, "Yeah."

My flatmate Starla opens it, "Theres someone at the door," she whispers.

"Who?" I ask confused I couldn't think of a single person who had any reason to visit me.

Starla just shrugs before walking away, "Alec I've got to go," I tell him, hearing a quick bye from him before I hang up.

I make my way to the door confused, my confusion mounting when I see the person waiting for me.

"Reagan Hunt," they say.

"Do I know you?" I ask the confusion from my brain entering my voice.

* * *

So I'm not sure if it's any good or not? So tell me if you think it's worth continuing because I'm still undecided.


End file.
